Barcode scanners are well known for their usefulness in retail checkout and inventory control. They typically include a laser diode, a mirrored spinner, a plurality of pattern mirrors, a collector, and a detector. In particular, the function of the pattern mirrors is to direct scanning beams from the mirrored spinner out of the scanner to form a scan pattern. Furthermore, the pattern mirrors direct light reflected from an item bearing a barcode label to the mirrored spinner.
It is important to reduce size of barcode scanners without decreasing performance. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide barcode scanner including a multitasking pattern mirror.